TMNT Questions!
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: This is what I do when I'm bored. The turtles, April, Casey, Karai, the bad guys, Splinter, and my OC Brianna answer your questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Specter 8: Hey everybody! First, I want to give a shoutout to TMNT Short Stories because she inspiered me to write this story. Okay, so this is a Q &A where you can ask the turtles and villians anything! Raph if you object or say anything about this I'll smack the green off of you!**

 **Raph: Fine, I won't say anything.**

 **Leo: Do the villians have to be here?**

 **Brianna: Yes, they do.**

 **Leo: Can't they just stay in the back until they get questions or dares?**

 **Brianna: Fine. Villians, leave until you get questions or dares.**

 **Villians: *Go to another room***

 **Brianna: Okay first, my brother had three dares for y'all before I talked y'all into this. Okay so these where his dares**

* * *

 **Benjamin: Leo: I dare you to get Donnie's retro-mutagen and unmutate Karai.**

 **Mikey: Throw a water balloon at Splinter**

 **Donnie: Kiss April on the lips**

* * *

 **Leo: We're not even sure the retro-mutagen will work.**

 **Donnie: Actually, I ran a test before this and it will work.**

 **Leo: *Runs to Donnie's lab and grabs the retro-mutagen* *Leaves to find Karai***

 **Brianna: He's knows I've got camreas to record everything right?**

 **Raph: Nope.**

 **Brianna: Well, I'm seeing what happens. This better unmutate my sister.**

 **Donnie: It will.**

* * *

 **Leo: *FInally finds Karai*.**

 **Karai: Leo? Isss that you?**

 **Leo: Yeah, I'm here to help. *Uses retro-mutagen on Karai***

 **Karai: *Gets unmutated* Thanks Leo.**

 **Leo: You're welcome, now lets go home.**

* * *

 **Brianna: Okay, you're saved Donnie. You better be glad it worked. Now, it's Mikey's turn.**

 **Mikey: *Attemptes to throw a water balloon at Splinter* Man, I missed.**

 **Brianna: Alright, Donnie, you better not faint.**

 **Donnie: *Kisses April on the lips* *Faints***

 **Brianna: I knew he'd faint.**

 **Leo: Guys it worked!**

 **Brianna: We had cameras, we know it worked. Glad to have you back sis.**

 **Karai: It's good to be back. What are y'all doing?**

 **Brianna: Answering peoples questions and doing dares.**

 **Karai: I'm not gonna ask how she talked y'all into this.**

 **Brianna: Well, that's all the time we have for today y'all. Keep the questions and dares coming and we'll keep the drama coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brianna: Hey y'all! We're back with more dares and questions so lets get this thing started!**

* * *

 **Cat Girl:**

 **I dare Donnie to have to watch Casey kiss April. I dare Raph to have a spar session with Brianna and win. I dare Mikey to have twelve pizzas in his mouth while singing the nom song. I dare Karai to talk with a lisp. I dare Leo to wear a black cape with a bat on it and even when they're patroling, scream I AM BATMAN. I dare Splinter to tell us some emmbarising stories about when he first fell in love with Tang Shen. OKAY DONE! Thanks, Cat Girl**

* * *

 **Brianna: Yes! Thank you Cat Girl!**

 **Donnie: No!**

 **Brianna: Sorry Donnie, a dares a dare. Casey, you know what to do.**

 **Casey: *grins widely* *kisses April on the lips***

 **Donnie: Why?!**

 **April: *breaks away from Casey***

 **Casey: That was awesome!**

 **Donnie: You're dead when this is over Jones.**

 **Brianna: Okay, next dare is for Raph.**

 **Raph: I can't do that! I don't want to hurt you!**

 **Brianna: Dude, I'm wearing armour. I'll be fine.**

 **Raph: You sure?**

 **Brianna: I'll be fine Raph, I promise.**

 **Raph: Okay. *has spar session with Brianna and wins***

 **Brianna: Okay, I take that back. That hurt. And having all these- *Karai covers her mouth***

 **Karai: *whispering voice* Don't say anything about that, remember?**

 **Brianna: Oh yeah, Mikey your dare is next.**

 **Mikey: *puts twelve pizzas in his mouth* *sings the nom song***

 **Brianna: That just didn't sound right. Karai, the next dare is for you.**

 **Karai: How do I talk with a lisp?**

 **Brianna: Okay, since I don't think you can intentionally do that I'm vetoing that dare.**

 **Leo: Why do I have to do that?**

 **Brianna: Because you're the leader.**

 **Leo: Oh fine. *puts black cape on* I AM BATMAN!**

 **Everyone except Leo: *laughing***

 **Leo: This is not funny.**

 **Mikey and Brianna: Yes, it is! *stares at each other***

 **Brianna: Lets just move on. Splinter! We need you for a minute!**

 **Splinter: What do you need Brianna?**

 **Brianna: Someone dared you to tell an emmbarising story about when you first fell in love with Tang Shen. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable.**

 **Splinter: I wish to not talk about it now.**

 **Brianna: Okay, we'll save it for another time. Okay, next question!**

* * *

 **Rosmery Smith:**

 **(Rosmery comes in wearing a red crop top, black jeans, and red Nike shoes her red hair was in a frech braid) To everyone: Hey Guys!**

 **Everyone: Hey!**

 **To the Ninja Turtles: What's the most emmbarising thing that ever happened to you? To Raph: Dance to any song chosen by Mikey To Leo: Why do you like watching Space Heros? To Donnie: Kiss April while hanging upside down To Mikey: You are the most cutest turtle in all New York City! (Rosmery waves before hopping on a red and black motorcycle with a skull on it then zooms off) Bye Guys!**

* * *

 **Leo: The most emmbarissing thing to ever happen to me was getting beat up by Karai.**

 **Brianna: I knew you were gonna say that!**

 **Donnie: I-I said it would be great to have Karai on our side and April took offence to it because I said it would be good to have a real Kunoich on our side. I was really emmbaresed.**

 **Raph: I got really emmbaresed when Brianna found out I was scared of cockroaches because I thought I looked weak in front of her.**

 **Brianna: Raph, you didn't look weak. You coud never look weak infront of me.**

 **Raph: Thanks Brianna.**

 **Mikey: I've never had a super emmbarising moment!**

 **Brianna: Do I have to play the tape Mikey?**

 **Mikey: No! Okay, I was super emmbaresed when that cat attacked me! It was so little and I'm a ninja so it was emmbarising when he beat me!**

 **Brianna: Okay that would be emmbarising. Okay Raph, you have to do your dare.**

 **Mikey: Oh! I got the perfect song! Watch Me by Silento!**

 **Raph: Oh come on! I can't dance to that! I'll attempt it.**

 **Mikey: *starts music***

 **Raph: *attempts to do the whip***

 **Brianna: Stop now! Please!**

 ***Music stops***

 **Raph: I told you I can't do it!**

 **Brianna: I believe you. Leo, answer your question please.**

 **Leo: I found it one day when I was little and I grew up watching it.**

 **Brianna: I would say something but I'm a Star Wars geek so I won't.**

 **Donnie: Thank you whoever you are!**

 **April: Why does everyone want me to kiss someone?**

 **Brianna: Because people either want you to get with Casey or Donnie. In my opinion you should date Casey.**

 **Donnie: I'm not even gonna ask why.**

 **Brianna: Just kiss her already.**

 **Donnie: *hangs upside down* *kisses April***

 **April: *breaks away***

 **Brianna: Okay, now whose a better kisser? Donnie or Casey?**

 **April: Casey? I guess.**

 **Casey: Yeah! Eat it Donnie!**

 **Brianna: Next! Before this gets out of hand!**

 **Mikey: Aw thanks!**

 **Brianna: Okay now I'm sorry guys but my brother wants y'all to do some stuff.**

 **Karai: I can't be that bad.**

 **Brianna: You say that now but just wait.**

* * *

 **Benjamin:**

 **Karai and Leo: I dare y'all to kiss until you need to breath. You're welcome Leo! Raph: I dare you to kiss Brianna! Leo: I dare you to look up all the dirty drawings of you and Karai. Mikey and Raph: I dare you two to fight to the death and the winner gets Brianna.**

* * *

 **Brianna: I'm so sorry! My brother is weird!**

 **Karai: *blushes intensly***

 **Leo: Brianna your brother is awesome!**

 **Brianna: Both of y'all just do it, I need new material for my blog.**

 **Karai and Leo: *kisses* *breaks apart after 5 minutes***

 **Brianna: Donnie how were they able to kiss for that long.**

 **Donnie: We'd be here forever if I explained.**

 **Raph: Why did he dare me to do that?**

 **Brianna: He knows you like me.**

 **Raph: O-Okay. *kisses Brianna***

 **Raph and Brianna: *breaks apart slowly***

 **Brianna: Woah.**

 **Raph: *whispering voice* That was awesome.**

 **Brianna: Um, oh yeah Leo, a small warning before you look at those pictures. I've seen a few and it gets weird when you get close to the end.**

 **Leo: Okay. *looks at pictures***

 **Karai: *looks at pictures***

 **Leo: Oh. My. Word.**

 **Brianna: You're at the end aren't you?**

 **Leo: *nods slowly***

 **Brianna: I thought so. Sis, you okay?**

 **Karai: *stuck in a daze***

 **Donnie: She's gonna be out for a while.**

 **Mikey and Raph: I'm not gonna kill him over a girl!**

 **Raph: But, I've got Razhar, Fishface, and Shredder on my list for unspoken reasons.**

 **Brianna: Aw man we ran out of time. One question before we go. Would you read it if I wrote a BriannaxRaph or BriannaxMikey story? If so then let me know which one you'd like to see. Well, bye y'all! Keep the questions and dares coming and we'll keep the drama coming!**


	3. Deleting

**Hi guys.. Um, I have some bad news and I'm really, really sorry if any of you are disiapointed.**

 **I'm deleting some stories.**

 **I'm doing this because, I have so many active stories and I'm barley on here. I just want to focus on stories that I have inspiration for rather than trying to think of new ideas for stories that I hate and that I'm disiapointed in.**

 **I'm stressed enough as is with all the sh*t going on in my life. I don't wanna bore y'all with my problems though. Hell, I don't think any of you will give a da*n anyways because my stories are sh*t and I can't write anything worth a f*ck.**

 **I'm sorry if any of you actually liked my stories, though I doubt anyone actually did.**

 **Yeah, I probably sound like a fake, bit*hy, emo but, I could really care less because I'm probably gonna sound like that every time I decide to update. And honestly? I have more important sh*t that I should be worried about.**

 **... I'm sorry, I'm just upset over everything that's happened in the past several days. Don't worry though, my problems aren't important.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if any of you are upset that I'm deleting some stories but, it'll just be easier. Also, ignore the little message on my profile, I'm just deleting stories and my da*n desktop won't let me update my profile.**

 **I love you guys, I'm really sorry about this. Please don't be mad..**

 **I have to go. Bye guys, I love y'all and have an awesome Christmas 3 3 3.**

 **~UltimanteFangirl5000**


End file.
